Princess –Fight Partner–
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: 'ending' dari cerita para Princess hilang ! Mereka dipasangkan ber-partner untuk menemukan 'the piece'. Bad Summary. author gak bisa ngerangkai kata. shoujo-ai. bacot. RnR nya..


My first shoujo-ai story ! ! (bukannya nyelesein story-story sebelumnya malah buat story baru.. *author ditendang ama chara dari story yang kemaren-kemaren*)

Maapkan aku untuk para Readers yang membaca my ongoing story yang belom selesai *sungkem* (Readers : mengungsikan author ke kutub selatan)

Yaudah karena aku udah dimaafkan (Readers : hah ?) dan kalian udah gak sabar ama cerita ini (Readers : Fitnah !)

Silahkan saja langsung dibaca ! Cekidot ! ;D

**Princess –Fight Partner–**

**Judul : **Princess –Fight Partner**–** 01 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **They are not mine. Snow White Story © Brothers Grimm dan Snow White Cartoon © Disney, Disney Princess

**Peringatan : **Masih bacot, Cerita gaje, OOC, Typo(s), shoujo-ai yang belum keliat dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Rating : **Walau masih bacot, aku kasih Rate T aja

**The First Piece in Snow White Story 01**

**Story Parallel**

**Snow White Story**

**Cinderella POV**

_Dimana Ini ? Bukankah aku tadi sedang mencuci baju saudara-saudara (tiri) ku ? _tanya wanita berambut pirang kusam itu dalam hati dari balik semak-semak tempatnya terjatuh.

_Heh ? bukankah itu istana ? Dan siapa anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam yang bermain di kebun bunga itu ?_ tanyanya lagi dalam hati sambil melihat perempuan kecil yang terdiam bermain bunga tak jauh dari istana.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang semak-semak tempat ia berdiam, terdengar suara….

GRUSAK

"Siapa itu ?," teriak gadis berambut pirang kusam yang ternyata bernama Cinderella ke arah suara itu berasal.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan seorang anak perempuan berumur 15 tahunan yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke arahnya dan membekap mulutnya..

~510~

**Alice-Maisie POV**

"Jadi, 'the piece' yang pertama tersembunyi di cerita ini ?," tanya gadis cantik berambut pirang kepada perempuan manis bertudung merah di sebelahnya.

"Yup ! Seperti yang tertulis pada surat ini.."

"Serpihan pertama berwarna darah, merupakan sebuah ikatan. Serpihan ini terperangkap pada sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan kecantikan seorang wanita dengan 7 pengawal hutan kerdil…" ucap sang perempuan bertudung merah membacakan surat itu..

"Huum.. Baiklah.. Tapi kenapa kita bersembunyi disini.. Gak keliatan si Snow White-nya tahu," ucap si gadis berambut pirang bernama Alice itu ke rekannya.

"Yaudah, kita maju lagi aja mengintainya," si tudung merah bernama Maisie pun berdiri dan berniat berjalan ke semak-belukar yang lebih dekat dengan istana.

Tetapi, sungguh sial nasib gadis ceroboh ini : roknya tersangkut semak-semak dan akhirnya ia terjatuh.

GRUSAK

"Siapa itu ?," teriak seseorang yang mengagetkan Alice dan Maisie.

Alice pun menyimpan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, seolah menyuruh Maisie untuk tidak berisik.

Gadis itu pun meninggalkan Maisie, melompat ke asal suara.

~510~

**Normal POV**

Suatu hari di sebuah istana, hiduplah seorang putri berkulit seputih salju bernama Snow White.

Bersama kedua orangtuanya, hidupnya sangat bahagia.

Namun saat ia berumur 7 tahun, ibunya meninggal.

#####

-SKIP TIME-

#####

Sekarang umur sang putri 17 tahun.

Ia tinggal di istana bersama ibu tiri yang dinikahi ayahnya pada saat ia berumur 9 tahun. Sekarang ayahnya sudah tidak ada. Ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu…

Di sebuah ruangan terdengar...

"Cermin, cermin di dinding. Siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini ?," tanya ibu tirinya kepada cermin yang menggantung di dinding.

Cermin itu pun memampangkan muka seseorang disana dan berkata…

_Snow White lah orangnya…_

"APA ! WHAT THE—? !"

Seolah tak terima, sang ibu tiri memanggil salah satu pengawalnya.

"Pengawal !"

Pengawal pun datang, bersimpuh dan berkata, " Ya, Baginda Ratu ?"

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk membunuh Snow White !"

"Ta… Tapi Baginda Ratu…"

Sang Ratu pun memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kalau-kau-tidak-menuruti-perintahku-maka-akan-kubunuh-kau!'

"Ba…. Baiklah, Baginda Ratu.."

Pengawal pun keluar dari ruangan ibu tiri Snow White dan berjalan menuju taman istana, tempat Snow White sedang berdiam.

~510~

**Cinderella POV**

-SKIP TIME-

#####

"Cih ! Skip Time !," ucap gadis yang membekap mulut Cinderella.

Cinderella pun melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari mulutnya dan berkata, "Si.. Siapa kau ? (sweatdrop)"

Gadis itu malah menyodorkan pistol yang ia simpan di balik roknya ke dagu Cinderella.

"Kau yang siapa ? Dan apa tujuanmu ?"

Cinderella mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil melihat ke arah si gadis berambut pirang.

"A… Aku Cinderella. Aku tidak punya tujuan disini ! Aku tiba-tiba ada disini," ucapnya gelagapan dengan kalimat yang berantakan.

"Cinderella ? Aku Alice ! Mana partnermu ?," ucap gadis itu, mengembalikan kembali pistol kedalam roknya.

"Partner apa ?"

"Kau tidak dapat suratnya ?"

Cinderella menggeleng.

"Memangnya kau memiliki partner ?," tanya Cinderella bingung, mencari partner gadis bernama Alice tersebut.

Alice pun mencari partnernya yang tadi terjatuh di semak-belukar.

"Kau mencariku, Alice ? Aku disini….."

Tanpa disengaja, ternyata partner Alice tersebut terinjak olehnya.

"Ma… Maafkan aku Maisie."

"Hahahahaha.. Tak apa.. Tak apa..," ucap gadis bernama Maisie itu kepada Alice.

Lalu Alice pun mengeluarkan sarung tangannya dan mengusap jidat Maisie yang terluka.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, hah ? !"

"Hehehehehe.."

"Jangan tertawa begitu ! Bagaimana kalau kau kenapa-kenapa ? A… Aku kan tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu…," ucap Alice dengan wajah merona.

"Heeeh ?," gadis ceroboh bernama Maisie itu pun ikut merona.

"Ano… Maap ngeganggu. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan partner itu ?," ucap Cinderella membuyarkan suasana romantis antara Alice dan Maisie.

"Hah ? Memangnya Cinderella tidak tahu ?," ujar Maisie

"Tahu apa ?"

"Ending dari setiap cerita para Princess hilang. Makanya para Princess mencari 'the piece' untuk menemukan 'happy ending' mereka," ucap si gadis bertudung merah.

"Tapi tidak semua Princess bisa mendapatkan 'happy ending' mereka. Para Princess dibuat menjadi sepasang partner untuk menemukan 'the piece' dan merangkainya. Bagi partner yang bisa menyusun 'the piece' maka kedua Princess itu akan mendapatkan 'happy ending' untuk ceritanya. Dan bagi yang kalah… mereka tak akan mendapatkan 'happy ending' mereka. Mengerti, Cinderella ?," jelas Maisie panjang lebar.

Cinderella menggeleng, tanda tak mengerti.

Alice pun maju berbicara, "Cinderella, kamu masih menjadi pembantu ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirimu ?"

Cinderella kaget lalu mengangguk, "Kok kamu tahu ?(sweatdrop)"

"Dan beberapa hari lalu, saudara tirimu pergi ke pesta dansa di sebuah istana karena pangeran mencari pendamping hidupnya, kan ?"

Cinderella terkejut lalu berkata, " kau peramal, ya ?(sweatdrop)"

"Lalu ada satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan."

GULP

"Kau datang ke pesta itu karena sihir 'ibu peri' dan pergi saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tetapi…"

_be.. benar_

"… tetapi kau tidak meninggalkan salah satu sepatu kacamu saat kau pergi dari istana itu, kan ?"

DEG

"Oleh karena itu, kau belum menemukan 'happy ending'mu."

"Ja… Jadi seharusnya aku meninggalkan salah satu sepatu kaca itu ? Kenapa alur aslinya tidak sesuai dengan alur yang kulalui ?"

Alice, "Cerita kita diubah tidak sesuai aslinya supaya menarik, tetapi cara itu malah merugikan kita kan ?"

"Oleh karena itu, kita harus mengumpulkan 'the piece' dan menyusunnya untuk mendapatkan 'ending' kita. Tapi ternyata 'the piece' hanya berlaku pada 2 Story. Makanya kita dipasangkan dengan Princess lain yang kehilangan 'ending'nya juga," ucap Alice melanjutkan.

Maisie pun menunjukkan sebuah surat dan berkata, "Kau tidak mendapatkan ini, Cinderella ?"

Cinderella yang saat itu masih terkejut karena alur yang ia lalui tidak sama dengan alur yang semestinya pun melihat ke arah Maisie, menggeleng, lalu bertanya, "memang itu apa ?(masih sweatdrop)"

"Ini namanya 'hint letter'. Kita akan tau dimana 'the piece' disembunyikan."

"'the piece' disembunyikan dari satu cerita ke cerita lainnya, tidak disetiap cerita. Jadi mungkin saja ada partner lain yang juga mengincar 'the piece' disini," jelas Maisie mantap.

"Hah ?," lontar Cinderella yang masih sweatdrop.

Alice yang sedari tadi berdiri, sekarang berjongkok, menutup mulut Maisie dan Cinderella.

"Lihat itu ! Snow White bersama pengawalnya meninggalkan taman ini ! Sepertinya mereka menuju hutan…"

**~TBC~**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Untuk yang masih belum ngerti kenapa berpartner, apa itu 'the piece', apa guna 'hint letter', dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya…

Saya akan memberi ulasannya beberapa hari (atau mungkin minggu) lagi.

Jadi bersabar atas ketidakmengertiannya,yaa~ ;)

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini..

Wassalamuallaikum wr. wb.

••**Hamote Kiika••**


End file.
